Kuoh Academy Students
The students of Kuoh Academy who play minor recurring roles. Perverted Trio Perverted Trio.jpg|The Perverted Trio Matsuda & Motohama .jpg|Matsuda and Motohama The Perverted Trio.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-27-23h19m38s192.png Matsuda Motohama happy.jpg in_their_dreams_1.JPG Matsuda & Motohama shocked.jpg|Matsuda and Motohama shocked to see Issei with a girl ca73d56c.jpg 6282100b.jpg 46038fa1.jpg Matsuda Motohame crying.png|Matsuda and Motohama crying in Issei's dream. dfde5be0.jpg perverted trio.PNG Media.animevice.com-uploads-0-9634-509532-high school dxd 012.jpg 9a502d33.jpg High School DxD - 12 - Large 46.jpg Pervertedtrio2.jpg dxd13.jpg dxd131.jpg HighSchoolDxD492.jpg Motohama.JPG Matsuda_and_Motohama_img1.png Matsuda_and_Motohama_img2.png perverted trio img1.JPG Motohama new img.JPG Matsuda Motohama.png Matsuda & Motohama Karaoke.jpg Matsuda and Motohama.jpg DxD Hero Ep2 - Motohama Groped.png DxD Hero Ep2 - Matsuda Motohama Kyoto Hotel.png 121030104S3-67-b.jpg Motohama and Matsuda.jpg 第13话 0015.jpg DxD14non-colorillustration1 zps629d8a61.jpg Matsuda & Motohama with DxD HERO Logo.jpeg Motohama & Matsuda beaten up HERO.png The "Perverted Trio" (変態三人組 Hentai San'nin-gumi) is a trio formed by the three most perverted students of Kuoh Academy who commit lecherous acts to the female students. Aside from Issei Hyoudou, the other members are Matsuda and Motohama, who are Issei's only friends outside of his supernatural life as they do not know that Issei and the Occult Research Club members are all supernatural beings, fearing they would be put in danger upon finding out. The three have known each other for a long time and enrolled into the academy together on their first year due to the large quantity of girls in the school. In the anime, the trio are all huge fans of an adult video actress named Momo Momozono, who portrays the 'tokusatsu'' heroine Kaben Rider Pinky (花弁ライダーピンキー Kaben Raidā Pinkī?, lit. "Pedal Rider Pinky", based on the Kamen Rider Series).'' Despite being his friends, Matsuda and Motohama are both jealous of Issei's relationship with the girls of the Occult Research Club and constantly spread bad rumors about Issei, such as Issei being a sadist who blackmailed Rias and Akeno into doing sexual acts, forcibly taking advantage of Koneko and Asia and even seducing the likes of Yuuto Kiba. Other such times they would get enraged and brutally assault him. As of Vol 22, they know Issei is dating Rias. Issei then informs Matsuda and Motohama about his relationship with Rias, where the news causes them to become so depressed that they cried blood. Since then Issei has been mostly left out of their antics, even so they kept their friend's relationship with Rias a secret as it would bring too much trouble to him from other students. Matsuda Voiced by: Yasuaki Takumi (Japanese), Tyson Rinehart (English), Hyeon Wu Byeon (Korean) Matsuda ( ) is one of Issei's best friends who makes up the "Perverted Trio", a trio of the biggest perverts at the Academy, and is a self-proclaimed lolicon. Matsuda's nicknames are "Perverted Baldy" (エロ坊主 Ero-bōzu) and "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi (セクハラパパラッチ Sekuhara Paparatchi). Matsuda has shaved hair and normally wears his Kuoh Academy uniform with an unbuttoned blazer. Matsuda is a former jock and school sports star back in junior high school where he broke multiple records, but he’s in the Photo-Club now. He is not ashamed in talking about perverted stuff or bringing out pornography even in public, he's also open about wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies. Matsuda always seems to acquire exclusive high-rating pornography from some reliable sources that's normally difficult to get and shares them with his two friends. In True Volume 1, it's revealed that Matsuda had saved a girl named Hase from school who was being hit-on, since then she likely developed a crush on him. Kiryuu helped to properly introduce her to him. As she spoke with him in private, it's possible they started dating. Motohama Voiced by: Takuro Nakakuni (Japanese), Ruben Tadeo Garcia (English, Season 1-3), Stephen Sanders (English, Season 4 Onwards), Beom Gi Hong (Korean) Motohama ( ) is the other best friend of Issei who makes up the "Perverted Trio". Motohama has the ability to calculate a female's body measurements just by looking, which earned him nicknames such as "Perverted Glasses" (エロメガネ Ero-megane) and "Three Sizes Scouter" (スリーサイズスカウター Surī Saizu Sukautā). It's stated that he has a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off. Motohama is known to have better results than both Issei and Matsuda and appears to be the most level headed of the trio as he tries to keep his cool even when committing perverted acts. In the anime, he states to have full data on every girl attending Kuoh Academy. He states Issei has stated to have attempted to copy his scouter ability but even with all his power he was unable to. By True Volume 1, Motohama was now the only one of the trio without a girl in his life, a fact he attempted to deny. Girls of the Kendo Club Kendo club.JPG|Murayama (right) and Katase (left) with the rest of the Kendo Club, threatening to beat up Issei Murayama & Katase surprised.jpg|Murayama & Katase surprised to see Issei and Rias together round_2-1.JPG|Murayama (right) and Katase (left) changing highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-009.jpg highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-013.jpg Highschool-dxd-bd-special-04-03.jpg Highschool-dxd-bd-special-04-05.jpg|Murayama & Katase stripped of their clothes by Issei's Dress Break Photofun-32384661.jpg|Murayama & Katase's despair and embarrassment at being naked highschool-dxd-blu-ray-4-020.jpg|Murayama & Katase naked in front of a crowd of students converse_1.JPG|Murayama & Katase talking with Asia HighschoolDxD 06 022.jpg|Murayama & Katase warning Asia about living with Issei sleep_walker_1.JPG 9a502d33.jpg Urayama.JPG|Murayama Hatase.JPG|Katase High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 1.jpg|High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 1 High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 2.jpg|High School DxD 13, Eyecatch 2 7 of hearts.JPG 2 of clubs.JPG DxD Hero Ep2 - Kuoh Academy Girls.jpg Kendo Club upset with Issei.jpg|Murayama & Katase upset with Issei Kendo Club Attacking Issei.gif|Murayama & Katase attacking Issei Katase and Murayama.jpg|Katase & Murayama's design for the anime stripthem.jpg|Design of Katase & Murayama's underwear for the anime Murayama Kendo - Animator Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Murayama Murayama, Katase & Kiryuu.jpg|From right to left: Murayama, Katase & Kiryuu Artwork of Murayama by Junji Gotou.jpeg|Artwork of Murayama The Girls of the Kendo Club (剣道部の女子生徒達) in the anime are often subjected to Issei, Matsuda, and Motohama's lecherous peeping, in which they and the rest of the club retaliate by beating them with their shinai. Murayama and Katase Murayama voiced by: Kaori Ishihara (Japanese), Haley Esposito (English) Katase voiced by: Yui Ogura (Japanese), Mary Morgan (English) The light novel volume 1 named two of the girls: Murayama ( ) and Katase ( ), both of who are in the same class as the Perverted Trio and Church Trio. Like most of the girls in the school, they admire both Rias and Akeno and have romantic affections towards Yuuto. They also appear to be friends with Asia, who know that she lives with Issei and warn her to be cautious of any possible perverted attempts he might attempt. According to Motohama in the anime: *Murayama's body measurements are B84-W70-H81 cm. (B36-W22-H34 in.), *Katase's body measurements are B78.5-W65-H79 cm. (B34-W22-H36 in.). Other Students Hase Hase is a third year student from Class D, she is described as a cute girl with braided hair. Her personality comes off rather shy and timid. On the previous summer, she was saved by Matsuda from being hit-on, since then she developed a crush on him. With Kiryuu's help, she introduced her to Matsuda to speak with him in private and possibly started dating. Yukihiko Hoderi Yukihiko Hoderi ( ) is a 6th Grade student that appears in the short story, Let's go with Training. Yukihiko is the third child of a prestigious family that handles and collects Holy and Spirit swords; mainly the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi. Yukihiko approached the Occult Research Club to ask for their help in undergoing the rite of passage for his family after his parents dismiss the need for Yukihiko to undergo that path like his elder siblings before him did. He was then unwillingly pulled into Azazel's new game where he ended up fighting Lizardman, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse and Heaven Cat. Being raised in a family of swordsmen, Yukihiko shows decent skills in sword-fighting and wielding his Holy Sword. Yukihiko participated in the Azazel Cup under Sona’s team as her pawn. New Student Council Tadami Kamo Tadami Kamo ( ) is a third year Kuoh Academy student who comes from an exorcist family of Onmyouji. She appears in one of the short stories where she had a fierce series of battles against Mil-Tan and was defeated, where she started to view Mil-Tan as her rival. She later becomes the secretary of the new student council, replacing Saji. Kamo has long braided hair, with a thin and tall figure. Kuoh Academy's Four Heavenly Kings Kyuji Enno Kyuji Enno ( ) is one of "Kuoh Academy's Four Heavenly Kings" who challenged Xenovia. He is a guy who is an elementary school student, who wears a baseball uniform. He calls himself "Invasion Flame" and uses a spirit of fire. He used a magical ball wrapped in flames called "Volcano Fork" to attack Xenovia, but it was blown off and destroyed by her. Mai Kazamatsuri Mai Kazamatsuri ( ) is one of "Kuoh Academy's Four Heavenly Kings" who challenged Xenovia. She is a girl who is a junior high school student, has braided hair and is a sweet girl. She wears the school uniform of a neighbouring town. She calls herself "Dancing Princess of the Gale", and she can manipulate the wind. She could only produce a whirlwind, but now she can sweep an entire area with her wind power. She is hit on the head by Xenovia with a wooden sword and she declared defeat. Ryuuji Tsuchida Ryuuji Tsuchida ( ) is one of "Kuoh Academy's Four Heavenly Kings" who challenged Xenovia. He is a large man. He calls himself "Earth Dragon Champion". In his confrontation with Xenovia, while digging into the ground violently with both fists, there was no sign of coming out even after several minutes. Once he dived, he had the drawback that he cannot return unless he was rescued. Masato Mizuhashi Masato Mizuhashi ( ) is one of "Kuoh Academy's Four Heavenly Kings" who challenged Xenovia. He is in the 3rd Grade. He calls himself "Water Spirit Commander" and he tried to attack Xenovia with a "watery snake" moving like a snake in the air, launching a water column from the river at her causing a stamina break, so Xenovia got in a light blow and he is defeated. Trivia *Murayama has the 8th biggest bust size behind Ravel and Katase has the 9th biggest, just slightly bigger than Asia's (though this is for the anime only). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Human Category:Groups Category:Browse